Wolfs Rain Q & A
by wolfsrainbabe
Summary: Ask your favorite Wolfs Rain character anything you want through your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

This is Question and Answer for your favorite Wolfs Rain characters. You can ask any member any question as long they're here through your reviews. The current members here are:

Kiba,

**Kiba: Hey**

Toboe,

**Toboe: Hi waves**

Tsume,

**Tsume: rolls his eyes**

Hige,

**Hige: Yo smiles**

Blue,

**Blue: Hey guys**

Darcia, 

**Darcia: glares**

and Cheza

**Cheza: smiles and waves**

So on to the questions!


	2. Chapter 2

Tsume. Why don't you like Toboe? 

-_zealaya_

**Tsume: I don't hate him its just called tough love geez**

**Hige: he's tough around the edges but once you get to know him he's a big softie like when Toboe died he was the first one who c-**

**Tsume: -hits him in the back of the head- don't talk about that**

(grins evilly) I like the idea of this...

Tsume! What is your favorite personality trait of Kiba?

**-**_KuroSakura-chan_

**Tsume: what the hell kind of question is that?!**

**Toboe: come one Tsume, it's only a question.**

**Tsume: -growls lowly- … … … …I don't know… … … I guess he's calm when he has to be… … cause the rest of us can't be.**

Okay, I have another one. 

Blue. Why do you like Hige? I mean seriously, he's a big idiot.

-_zealaya_

**Hige: -gasps- thats rude!**

**Blue: -sighs- Because he's my idiot is why -smiles-**

**Hige: -smiles back-**

Toboe, how are you so calm? I'd've snapped being around those three for so long...

_KuroSakura-chan_

**Toboe: Well someone needs to be the peace-maker. If two people are in an argument someone needs to have the patience to stop it.**

ok I got one I HAVE to do... Tsume will u marry me

_-wolf-deamon333_

**Hige: What! How come I never get asked that! –frowns-**

**Tsume: -eyes widen and he looks at your profile- You're a little young don't ya think?!**

Hige: Hey the younger the better! 

**Blue: -smacks him- Behave!**

Kiba. How does it feel to be the leader of this roudy pack?

-_Alucardlordofvampires_

**Hige: Whats that supposed to mean!?**

**Tsume: And why do you start all the conversations? As far as I've seen none of these questions are for you.**

**Hige: Exactly! Me or Cheza or him over there. -points over to Darcia-**

**Toboe: I'm sure you'll be asked a question sooner or later.**

**Hige: I sure hope so.**

**Kiba: Can I answer now? They are roudy but that's how all wolves are so its normal.**

oh come on! im 16 and your what 18! plz ur my favoret

_-wolf-deamon333_

**Tsume: Since when have you been watching this? I'm 24.**

**Toboe: Yeah he's ten years older than me, at least the oldest out of the group. Kiba's what?**

**Kiba: 23… Hige's the same age, and Blue's a little younger I think.**

**Blue: No I'm Tsume's age.**

**Tsume: Hey Hige, I thought you said the younger the better? –smirks-**

Hige: I can't pick and choose. –shrugs- 

Okay here's my Q. Why do you wolves want to get to Paradise so badly?  


_-Aniasin_

**Cheza: Kiba's the chosen one, he needs to lead everyone to Paradise.**

**Kiba: -nods- and I was told that it was my duty by the indian that saved me when I was a pup. **

**Hige: Who wants to live in a dump with humans anyways? They're always getting us into trouble and we just want to be free.**

Q. Darcia, why did you keep Harmona on lifesupport(or what ever it was that kept her alive) naked? Are secretly a dirty boy?

-Bleached-Wolf 

**Darcia: -glares- No, but when you're sick doesn't your body temperature do up?**

**Hige: Come on admit it, its not the end of the world.**

**Darcia: -turns towards Hige, moving his eye patch to reveal the wolfs eye-**

**Kiba: -growls at him- Keep away, we're supposed to be neutral here.**

Hige can u be my boyfriend (or marry me) either one is fine? And I'm a good cook. takes out pan

_-kitten4132_

**Hige: -eyes widen and mouth starts to drool-**

**Blue: Hey! Can't you see he's already commited to someone?**

**Tsume: -snickers- apparently not**

**Blue: I'd keep your mouth shut, you've never had anyone special.**

**Tsume: Excuse me but I was just proposed to.**

**Blue: And you denied it**

**Hige: Hey its my question I'll answer –puffs out his chest proudly, takes a deep breath- No I'm sorry but Blue is right.**

**Blue: Oh… …**

Lord Darcia? Why is it that Neige (your seer/servant) is the only one who's still with you? Or did you not even remember her existence until she was pinned to Hamona's door?

-_NalanaSpinderOfSouls_

**Darcia: She's with me because she's the only survivor and no I knew her existence because she informed me when these few were around and where Cheza was.**

Ok Hige I have a question for you!!

Why are you always chasing after girls? I mean you have to be more smooth or something. Toboe could probably get a pack of girls clinging to him because he's so cute.  


-Dark Wolf 24 

**Hige: Yeah right, he's only 14.**

**Blue: But he's cute for his age.**

**Hige: Blue! **

**Blue: What?**

**Toboe: Remember Hige, they're only questions.**

**Hige: I don't chase after girls, I never have in the episodes.**

Srry didnt know that u 2 were like u know together (or committed to eachother). But ne who, Toboe do u love ne body?

**-**_kitten4132_

**Toboe: Why?**

**Hige: So you can't get one guy and you'll go after another?**

**Kiba: Resembles you if you didn't get Blue –laughs a little-**

**Hige: Not true**

**Tsume: Trust me porky, everyone knows that would be true.**

Tsume, have you ever loved someone other than like a brother or sister?

_-wolfs pack_

Tsume: No… … why? 

This is directed at all of ze sexeh wolves; With how long you have all been traveling together, do you ever find yourself having akward thoughts about the others?

_-Bloodstrewn-Angel_

**All: -look at each other-**

**Hige: I've had one.**

**Tsume: Great.**

**Hige: Well, Kiba you know that girl you said you met in fake paradise?**

**Kiba: -slowly- yes…**

**Hige: Well, what exactly happened?**

**Kiba: To tell you the truth, nothing really.**

ok for Tsume, Kiba, and Hige. Are you all gay?!?!? I mean c'mon, you all wear mascara, and some of your accesories are REALLY feminine, and look at Tsume's outfit. No straight person would ever wear that outfit. And exactly what is Toboe? girl or really weird-looking boy?

-_TraitorTatara_

**Hige: What makes you think we're gay!**

**Toboe: -mumbles- I don't think I'm weird-looking**

**Kiba: I don't wear mascara, it's the way the 'creators' made us look.**

**Hige: They call one BONES.**

**Tsume: Yeah so blame him.**

**wolfsrainbabe: -giggle, snort-**

**Kiba: Whats your problem.**

**wolfsrainbabe: nothing **

I have a question for Kiba,

Why do you put up with these people? I mean my god! Tsume, I know he's cool, but he needs to get off his high horse! Toboe and Hige are cute though...

hope my question can be put in and given an answer by the all great wolfsrainbabe,  
Arigato, Ja Ne!  


_-Reonkono_

**wolfsrainbabe: well.. not exactly all great but we'll take it!**

**Kiba: -rolls his eyes- I put up with them because I have to.**

**Hige: I'm cute!**

**Toboe: Finally –smiles-**

**Tsume: MY highhorse!**

**wolfsrainbabe: well you do tend to think you're better than everyone else**

**Tsume: Shut your trap or I'll do it for you**

**wolfsrainbabe: -hides behind Kiba-**

**Kiba: be nice Tsume**

**wolfsrainbabe: -whispers- see what I mean?**

ok I got one! Why did they make Toboe so cute?

_-Strawberry fanatic_

**Toboe: Oh –blushes- I don't know…**

**wolfsrainbabe: -is hyper- because they feel like it gawd!!! –runs in circles around Kiba and Hige-**

**Hige: I'm getting dizzy.**

**Kiba: -sighs- just ignore her**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

wolfsrainbabe- I'm so sorry dear readers and reviewers. I didn't mean to make you wait for so long. We had to restart my computer because it got a virus. I totally forgot about my fanfiction until a friend brought it up, but here! I will continue for the beloved!!!!

another question for you guys.

Tsume, why are you being an annoying twit? I mean, you four are my favorite characters in the whole show, only second to blue, but, you just always treat everyone like they don't exist?

_-Reonkono_

**Tsume- -glares- an annoying twit? Try being around her and tell me who's an annoying twit –points to wolfsrainbabe who smiles innocently, still behind Kiba-**

**Hige- don't point fingers Tsume**

**Tsume- and I don't treat everyone like they don't exist. If I did I wouldn't have helped Toboe up when he fell after we first met, or when we were in Jagura's keep, I wouldn't have talked to Kiba.**

**wolfsrainbabe- he has a good point**

Oh Oh Oh I got one! HIGE!...Um when you said to Kiba, "What if I betray you again?" at the end of the serises why'd you say that cuz tecnicaly (S/p?) you didn't betray them cuz you didn't know in the first place. Right?

I got another one! DARCIA! You big meanie! Why'd you go and make all of them die!?!?!?!-pulls out knife,say in scary low voice- You killed Toboe now I'm gunna kill you. HE WAS ONLY A PUP HE HAD A WHOLE LIFE TO LIVE! I still like all the others so I'll kill you for them as well!

Another! TSUME! I've been wondering...in your past why'd you leave your friends behide to die?(Ur still awsome cuz you corected ur wrongs)

NOT A QUESTION! Just to help the answer story thing for the question before this...Kiba and the gang left before he told the story to Toboe who was dead.(Grr Darica I'll kill you one day.)

KIBA! Why are you so hot AND a bad boy? I love hot bad boys :D

Um..! BLUE! You go girly! Girls kick ass! Don't you agree!?!

How about..oh yeah! TOBOE! um..what caused you to attack that walruss thing? That was freaking awsome!

_-Nikidu The Lost Wolf_

**wolfsrainbabe- -whispers- what is she on?**

**Blue- umm… thanks?**

**Hige- I… … I'm not going to answer that. –looks away-**

**Kiba- he doesn't like to be reminded of that, so it would be best if it wasn't brought up.**

**Tsume- At the time, when I ran away, I was being selfish. I didn't want to die, and I guess I forgot to put others in front of myself.**

**wolfsrainbabe- -clutches Kibas sleeve- he's **_**my**_** hot bad boy, lay off!**

**Kiba- since when?**

**wolfsrainbabe- since I said –smiles-**

**Toboe- I couldn't stand seeing the others in trouble and me not doing anything. Plus, they weren't really progressing.**

**Hige- Hey!**

**Toboe- what?! You weren't.**

**wolfsrainbabe- I still think she's on something.**

Ok, my friend says that Toboe and Tsume are a couple. Tsume and Toboe what is your opinion about this and please tell her that she's wrong. Thanks!

_-bullterrierlove_

**Tsume- Yes she is!**

**Toboe- If we were a "couple" I wouldn't have tried to… …**

**wolfsrainbabe- hit on Leara?**

**Toboe- -glares at her- yeah that Thanks.**

**wolfsrainbabe- -smiles- anytime.**

Dude! So hilarious!! I'm on the ground laughing my ass off! Favs Oh, a question I'd want to be asked... has Blue ever liked anyone in thepack besides Hige??

_-Aniu wolf 92693_

**wolfsrainbabe- thank you thank you, I try**

**Tsume- don't try and give her more of a hot head than she has**

**Blue- Hmmm… … … I can't really say. Before Hige I never really thought of the difference between boys and girls. In other words, 'liking' someone never occurred to me. Then after seeing Hige's support and how much he dedicated himself on the things that mattered, I guess I just fell for him. So to answer your question, no.**

**Hige- -smiles-**

**wolfsrainbabe- same for Hige, he already has a swelled head**

I have a question for Toboe: YOU'RE SO KAWAII you're my fav character! ...okay that wasn't the question...  
Krad(aka my dn-angel review buddy): rolls eyes sheez get on with the question!  
Me: okay then, why didn't you pursue on trying to be friends with Leara?  
She seems understanding I think she would understand after awhile!  
Krad: hey can I ask something to?  
Me: I don't own this place so don't ask me!  
Krad: Tsume, do you see Toboe as a little brother or something? AND WHY DO YOU ALL DIE IN THE END?  
Me: those where three questions and one statement in total is that even accepted in here?  
Krad: dunno...RUN the police!  
Me: AH runs for dear life until Krad remembers he can fly  
Krad: rubs back of head sheepishly hehe srry I forgot  
Me: --"

_-cagalliyulathha_

**Toboe- that's what I was afraid of. That she wouldn't understand, plus Quent was there and Hige and Kiba kind of pulled me along. Fear took over.**

**Hige- Who the hell is Krad?!**

**wolfsrainbabe- some evil dude in DNAngel or sumthin like that, I only got to the book where he first appears. I wuz confused --'**

**Tsume- yes I do see the runt as my little brother, and what kind of question was that? Do you think we have control over if we die or not?**

Hi. I just wanted to know all of your opinions concerning the fangirls and especially the yaoi fangirls of Wolf's Rain. Oh and let's not forget all the different pairings they have for you.

_-shadderedsoul_

**wolfsrainbabe- so whats the question? If you want to know if anyone is gay in this.. … not that I know of –looks suspiciously at everyone-**

O.K I have one question Tsume why are acting like a dick!! You are an ass towards Toboe And Hige. And I don't think I have ever seen you smile you'er always in a bad mod. I don't count after Toboes death

_-MssPotter_

**Tsume- I do so smile! That time after Kiba came back from that fake paradise, we cracked a joke and I laughed and smiled.**

**wolfsrainbabe- yeah that was like what? Once.**

**Tsume- everyone always asks me these questions about why I'm a jerk towards others, I first of all couldn't trust them at first and I second of all was scared of having friends, so I tried to ward them off. Which obviously didn't work.**

I have a question for my beloved wolves:  
Tsume: why won't you admit your love for Toboe? You two would be soo cute together: )  
Toboe: How is it that you are so adorable?  
Hige: Would you ever have pups with Blue?  
Blue: Would you ever have pups with Hige?  
and finally...my love  
Kiba: I just want you to know I love you more than anything. Will you be my mate? I LOVE YOU!!

_-The Marked Wolf_

**wolfsrainbabe- -hisses- back off**

**Tsume- -hits his head- why the hell do these questions keep coming up**

**wolfsrainbabe- -giggle, snort-**

**Tsume- -growls- back off**

**wolfsrainbabe- -hides behind Kiba again.**

**Toboe- -blushes- I don't know.. … … genetics?**

**Hige & Blue- Yes.**

**wolfsrainbabe- Cool! They said it in unison!! How awesome is that!**


End file.
